change of seasons
by this little heart of mine
Summary: "Don't you dare tell me you don't feel the same because I know you do and I'm not going to let us make the mistake of walking away from this again." / Cause our love ain't easy, it changes with seasons. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

This plot bunny has been stuck in my head for a while now and I wanted to try writing a multi-chap fic again so here you go! Everything after iLY doesn't happen and characters are OOC.

Summary: "Don't you dare tell me you don't feel the same because I know you do and I'm not going to let us make the mistake of walking away from this again." / Cause our love ain't easy, it changes with seasons. Seddie.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't Dan Schneider.

-0-0-0-

_Where we going I don't know, so baby won't you let it go?_

"Dude, seriously-"

"You're not even-"

"Guys!" Carly finally intervened. "For the last time, none of you are going to have another bet that would put you in danger or get you arrested! Now can we please get back to planning?"

Sam rolled her eyes and went through her index cards again while Freddie went back to updating the site. "Thank you! Now, we still have to choose a bit to replace Gibby's parrot with. Should we have the blue butt bit or the new George the bra bit?" Carly asked Sam.

"How about instead of using the blue butt we use Georgie?" The blonde suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be cool! Freddie, can we do that?" Carly asked their technical producer.

"Yeah, I'll just set the green screen tomorrow before the show," Freddie answered, putting it in his memo in case he forgot.

"Well okay, that's settled then. I'm going to head out, I promised Spencer that I'd help him set-up his sculpture at that new museum," Carly said, heading for the elevator.

"Can I stay the night? My mom just texted me saying she bought five bikinis," Sam shuddered.

"Sure. We'll be home late but there's pizza in the fridge. It's yours if you want it," Carly told her before pushing the close button.

Sam stands and walks over to Freddie. "So," she starts, fiddling with the wires on the cart. "Any plans tonight? No nerd shows to watch, galaxy quest or whatever lame chiz you do in your probably plenty spare time?"

"I am not going with you to set up fireworks in Ms. Briggs backyard if that's what you're asking," Freddie told her, typing away on his laptop.

"I wasn't going to," Sam defended and Freddie raised a brow in response, "yet."

Then why are you so interested in what I do in my spare time?" Freddie asked.

"I didn't say I was. I was just asking because Mr. Dunham is making us watch this documentary and I need someone to watch it with me."

"With you or for you?"

"Okay, okay fine. But seriously, if you're not going to watch it for me then at least help me not fall asleep through it," she huffed, walking around his cart.

"_Please?_" she asked, leaning on his shoulder.

Freddie rolled his eyes and looked at her, "_Fine_," he replied.

Sam grinned and headed out of the studio, telling him to load the documentary while she reheats the pizza. Freddie shook his head and smiled before closing his laptop.

Once the post-break-up awkwardness has worn off, he and Sam found themselves in a sort of in-between state. As much as he didn't understand it though, he knew it was for the best that they let it be for the time being.

He wouldn't want to jinx it.

"Hey, what happened to you? I've been waiting for you for like, five minutes already," Sam suddenly says, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I just shut down my laptop," he answered, following her out the door.

"Well, you better hurry, that documentary's not going to play itself."

-0-0-0-

"So wait, they killed this Archduke guy and that started the First World War?" Sam asked.

"Yup but the real attempt to kill them didn't actually work; the bomb rolled off the back of the car and injured an officer. It was when they went to visit the officer that they were actually killed," Freddie explained.

"Well that's just tragic."

"Tell me about it," he answers. "Okay, so why does Mr. Dunham want you to watch this documentary?"

"I don't really know…"

"Sam-"

"Well, I stayed up the night before he assigned it to us! I was half-asleep for, like, the entire period," she said, "I think it was just for discussion but maybe he's going to make us write a paper about it and maybe a quiz."

"You might want to write notes though, just to make sure."

She guffawed. "Yeah, _okay_."

"I'm serious, Sam," he chuckled.

"I am, too. You don't actually think I'd write notes, do you?"

"Then why do you even bother watching this documentary?" he asked, pausing the video.

She rolls her eyes at him. "To know stuff, duh."

"That doesn't even—" he starts to argue.

"I don't actually have to know everything, just enough so I actually have _something _to work with," she says. "Now shut up and let me watch in peace, pillow."

Halfway through the documentary, a soft sigh escapes the blonde's lips and he looks down to see that she'd fallen asleep. He chuckles and reaches for the pen and notebook on the coffee table.

_Some things never change._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know it's almost been a year but college actually kept me busy all year long and I'm really sucky with writing multi-chaps. While I'm very determined to finish this, I don't actually like how I've been writing this story. I've made a few changes here and I'll repost the next two chapters with slight changes as well. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Dan.**

* * *

"Hey wait up!"

Freddie looks back and waits for Sam to catch up with him. "I thought you were going to the mall with Carly?"

"She got held up in student government. "

"Ah," he replies, opening the passenger seat's door for her. He throws his bag in the backseat before hopping in. "Chili stop?"

She looks at him, "Do you have to ask?"

Two extra-large bowls of chili and three smoothies later, they were en route to Bushwell Plaza.

"You know, I've spent, like, three hundred dollars for your food _just _for this month. Maybe you should start paying for your own?"

Sam laughs."Yeah, okay, like I'll ever do that."

"What are you going to do when I stop paying for your food supplies then?" He asks, looking at her.

He knows she knows that there's little to no possibility of that happening but he humors them both for a second.

"Punch you in the face. But we both know you'll never do that so your face's safe."

He smiles and shakes his head, turning his attention back on the road. "Eh, it was worth a shot."

-0-0-0-

"This or this?"

"Eh."

"How about the light pink one?"

"Hm."

"Should I wear a chicken suit instead?"

"Sure."

"Sam!" Carly calls out, throwing the light pink blazer at her best friend, "You're not listening!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that I _really _don't care," Sam drawls out.

"Well, you could at least help me! Toby's taking me out to a fancy restaurant and I want to look nice," Carly reasons. "C'mon, _please_?"

Sam playfully rolls her eyes and says, "Ugh, fine. That blazer looks really nice with those shoes."

Carly grins at her before putting the clothes aside. "Okay, so we have about an hour and a half before I need to get ready. We can go and shoot the blue butt bit and then go over the Big Girls bit."

"M'kay."

"Do you know where Freddie is? I texted him earlier but he didn't reply."

"He told me he went to a pottery class with his mom. I think he's home now, I'll just tell him to go to the studio."

Carly suspiciously looks at Sam- who was busy texting Freddie- then looks at her phone. Huh.

-0-0-0-

"And clear," Freddie says, putting down his camera.

"Okay, I'm going to go get ready or else I won't finish in time," Carly tells them, getting out of her costume.

"I thought Toby was going to pick you up at 8?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Sam and Freddie look at each other and laugh. "Dude, it's five-thirty."

"Well I need time to look nice, okay?! You just cost me five minutes!"

Once, she was sure she was out of earshot, Sam asks, "How long do you think it'll last?"

Freddie plops down beside her and starts editing.

"I'd say two weeks tops. All Toby ever wants to talk about is that stupid car of his."

"Well I'm guessing it'll last three days before he meets Mr. Cute Guy at the mall."

"Mr. Cute Guy, really?"

She playfully slaps his arm, "You know what I mean."

"Want to bet on it?"

"Loser has to buy smoothies?"

"_Please_, like I don't already buy you smoothies all the time."

"Fair. Then what do you suggest?"

Freddie contemplates for a while. "If I win, you go with me to the Galaxy Wars convention-"

"As if!"

"And if you win-"

"_When _I win."

"_If _you win," Freddie repeats, "I'll take you to that MMA fight you won't stop talking about."

"Seems a little extreme. You sure you want to go with that?"

"Could be worse, besides, we shouldn't even be betting on how long Carly's relationship will last."

"If you say so."

"_Sam!_" Carly shouts from her room.

"And that's my cue," Sam says, standing up. "Oh and don't forget, you have to help me pick up our props on Friday."

"After school, got it," Freddie salutes, typing away on his laptop.

He looks up to make sure she's gone and opens his browser and reserves two tickets to the Pain King versus Steel Toe match.

Just in case.

-0-0-0-

Carly turns the light on in the living room and her two best friends stir awake.

"Hey."

Sam grabs the remote and pauses the movie. "Hey, how'd the date go?"

"Really good, actually. He's taking me to the movies tomorrow," Carly sighs and sits beside Sam.

"Wow, two consecutive dates and he's got you happy sighing. Must be a keeper," Sam jokes.

"Whatever," Carly giggles.

Sam turns to Freddie who gives a shrug. "Well I'm going to leave you two to your girl talk. My mom's going to be home in a few and she might freak out when I'm not in there."

"Good idea," Carly says, moving to open the door for him.

He pats Sam on the head and she swats him away. "Night, Freddie."

"Goodnight."

"Night, dork."

Carly closes the door and plops down beside Sam again.

"Okay, so Toby wants to take me to this theatre-"

"Wait, are we actually going to have a girl talk?"

* * *

**AN: So I changed the terms for the bet. Anyone catch a reference there? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"You're late," Freddie tells Sam once he's opened the door for her.

"Blame it on Briggs," she says. "I swear to God that woman hates me and really, no food? Where's the friendship, Fredward?"

He rolls his eyes at her. "You could stop photoshopping her head onto things. We'll stop at a drive thru on the way."

"M'kay. And it was one time! Besides if that hadn't happened then we wouldn't have thought of iCarly."

"Whatever floats your boat," Freddie laughs, "and anyway, you could've texted me. I would've gone to get the props by myself, save us some time."

"Uh that's practically on the other side of town. You would have to go there then back to pick me up then to Bushwell."

"Has it ever occurred to you that you could catch a ride with someone else or take the bus or maybe, I don't know, walk home?"

"Now you're just being mean," she says, punching him laughly.

Freddie laughs. "Aw, come on, you know I was just kidding," he teases, reaching over to pinch her cheeks.

She shoves him and he laughs louder, leaning back in his seat. "Whatever, man."

"Don't act like you don't love it."

She laughs this time. "Get over yourself, nub."

"You're no fun."

"Yeah, well it didn't suit you anyway."

He rolls his eyes at her and diverts his attention back on the road.

"So, chili?"

"Did you really have to ask?"

-0-0-0-

"Sam, I think we're lost."

"We're not."

"We're in the middle of nowhere. Are you sure we didn't miss a turn?"

"Yes! Now shut up, I'm trying to remember Carly's directions."

"What do you – you mean you didn't even write it down?" Freddie sputtered.

"It was easy to remember!"

"Then where are we?"

Sam groans, "If you would just shut up, I'd remember!" She looks out the window again. "Okay, I think we make a left here."

"You think?"

"Dude –"

"I'm just saying –" Sam then punches him in the arm, quite hard. "I'll shut up now," he winces.

Sam smiles smugly at him and tells him to make another turn. "Now make a left on the third street and drive straight ahead. The warehouse's supposed to be at the end of the street."

Freddie still doubts that she actually knows where they're supposed to go but follows her directions anyway. After a few minutes of driving, they arrived at a dead end and sure enough, the warehouse was there.

"See, I told you I knew where we were going," Sam said smugly, hopping out of the car. Freddie rolls his eyes and pulls his keys out of the ignition before following her to the warehouse.

"It's locked. Jack might be at the house there."

They walk over to the house and she moves to open the door but Freddie grabs her arm, stopping her. "Wait! Shouldn't we knock first or something?"

"Knocking is for polite people with time Freddie," she tells him, opening the door and stepping inside. "Hello? Jack, are you in here?" she calls out.

"Are you sure we're in the right place? It looks like –"

"I swear if you ask me that one more time I am going to grab your keys and leave you here. Jack?" she calls out again.

They hear some shuffling at the back before a burly man emerges. "Well hey there, youngins. Name's Jack Miller, you must be the web show kids."

"That would be correct. Now could you show us where the storage is?"

Jack laughs. "She's a feisty one, eh? Now if you follow me I'll show you where to get your props."

-0-0-0-

"Did we get everything?"

"Yup. Now help me load these in my car."

"Ugh. More work."

"We'll go to that barbecue place on the way home," Freddie bargains.

"If you think you can bribe me with food everytime –"

"Well, if you don't want to –"

Sam stands up. "Ugh, fine! But only because I'm really, really hungry," she says, picking up a box.

Freddie chuckles and starts walking to his car. "Whatever tickles your peach, Samanther."

"What?"

Freddie stops walking for a second before turning back to her. "What?"

"Did you just called me…?" She trails off.

"Um, what?" Freddie asks before his eyes dart to the right.

_He's totally lying_.

But like the chicken she is, she pretends that he didn't just call her the nickname he'd given her when they were dating.

She shakes her head. "Nevermind, I must've just misheard you."

Freddie nods. "Well, alright. We better hurry up, my mom's going to start calling at five-minute intervals any minute now."

He's positioning the prop rod when Sam places the box in the trunk and curses.

"Crap." He looks at her and sees her holding her hand.

"What happened?" he asks moving closer to look at her hand. She turns away from him.

"Nothing."

"Sam –"

"I just cut my hand, it's nothing."

"You're bleeding."

"Gee, thanks, Sherlock."

He rolls his eyes. "Let me look at it, I've got a first aid kit in my glove compartment."

Sam sits at the hood of the car and waits for Freddie. He arrives with a first aid much smaller than his mother's and stands in front of Sam.

"Give me your hand."

"I can do it myself, you know."

He smiles at her. "I know. Now, give me your hand."

Sam finally gives in and holds out her hand. Freddie proceeds to inspect the cut. He figured it wasn't so deep and sprays disinfectant on it.

Sam hisses and glares at Freddie. "Sorry," he says sheepishly, looking up at her.

She huffs and looks away.

After bandaging her wound, Freddie tells Sam to wait inside the car while he finishes loading the other boxes.

"Alright, you ready to go?" Freddie asks once he's inside the car.

"Yup, let's get me some ribs."

**AN: I'm officially a college sophomore! Haha, hopefully I can keep up. Chapter 4 coming soon!**


End file.
